A Savior's War
by champobsessioner
Summary: Emma Swan is a normal 20 year old nearing her 21st birthday. A young woman named Regina steps into her life, telling her of angels, danger of destruction and being the only one that can secure the safety of all the lands. Now she has to deal with the dangers of the supernatural and fulfill her destiny.


Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters associated with them. I only own my grammatical mistakes and my made up characters.

O-U-A-T-O-U-A-T-O-U-A-T

A solid figure draped in dove-white silk approached a lone podium, centered in the middle of oblivion. Raven black hair jutted from beneath the overly large crème hood. Tanned skin clashed gently with the fabric of the uniform. Six figures appeared from the space, taking their rightful places at the edges of the podium as another step in front of the wooden platform.

These were a form of hierarchy of what most would call heaven. They were the ultimate Guardians, the ones that ruled outside of the ultimate power. These angels knew more than anyone, sent out orders to the growing guardians, helped those humans that needed a little extra guidance. Most never met the Guardians. Most only receive orders from the Messenger Angels. Never had any angel, guardian or not, met the Guardians of all guardians.

The covered figure standing in the middle of the half circle of Guardians finally took a chance and glance up. Muna, Serafino and Typhoon stood to the left, with Delphine, Spiridion and Nadine to the right. Zenobios took center stage, the tallest and probably most powerful Guardian there was.

The lone guardian angel in the center of the room usually had nerves of steel. Now, however, being in the presence of her superiors made her shiver, shake, shudder. What could they possibly want with her? Was she being terminated? She hadn't broken any rules, stepped over the line. Or had she? No. She hadn't. This should have soothed her, but it didn't. It made her even more nervous.

Zenobios spoke first. From what everyone rumored over, he always voiced the problem before the others. He was the head Guardian for a reason.

"Young guardian, we have a special assignment for you," Zenobios' booming voice practically shook the room of oblivion.

"You are to be given a new charge. A special charge."

"One who has lost hope many times before-"

"One that can not seem to let go and flow freely with the grand design-"

"Your charge has a passion that burns deep within her soul."

"A soul that has been misplaced, maybe even lost-"

"We are counting on you, young guardian, to enable her to reconnect with the earth."

"And the water, for it is necessary for completion-"

"We need her for she holds great power."

"It is only she who can stop the great for that threatens not only us in the heavens-"

"But those who reside on earth-"

"And in the underworld."

"You must guide the Charge and-

"Guard and lead her to the powers she holds within her heart."

Zenobios spoke after all the guardians had input their scrambles statements. "Your charge's name is Emma Swan."

With that, Zenobios waved his hand, shaking the room with a boisterous rumble. The Guardians began to fade away, as the bright light invaded the young angels' senses. It was a little, not a lot, disorienting. She saw the Guardian. She saw the Podium. She saw the mass abyss. Then there was nothing.

O-U-A-T-O-U-A-T-O-U-A-T

The arms of the apple tree hit at the windowpane; the thorns clawed and scratched the glass. Emma Swan gazed out towards it, placing a bookmark in her book, no longer able to block the noise out. She rolled green-blue eyes before placing both earphone in her ears and turning up Bononcini's "Ombra mai fu" until it made her head throb.

She hated studying, hate school, hater her parents, hated everything. She groaned. Her phone shrilled and vibrated next to her. Halfway through the second ring, she answered it, not even having to look at the phone to know it was little sister, Mary Margaret.

"Sup, MM?"

"We have to meet. How soon can you get here?"

Emma had quirked and eyebrow. Mary Margaret never sounded so urgent, her usual happy tone was one Emma loathed and loved. It kept them both sane, especially Emma.

"What's wrong, Mary Margaret?" Emma asked, questioning for the billionth time why their parents had named Mary Margaret such a… virgin name.

A long drawn out silence was given. Finally, Mary Margaret replied, "Nothing. Just… Just come over, please."

"You know I can't go over there," she sighed.

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to because of your issues with mom and dad."

There was another long pause from both ends of the line. Emma always had problems with their parents, especially their mother. They were overprotective with Emma being a free- spirited nomad. It didn't work. It clashed horribly. That's why, at age 16, she had been emancipated and lived on her own. Now, five years later and nearing her 21st birthday, she lived on the other side of tow, which wasn't that far from her parents and little sister. But it was far enough to leave whenever she wanted to explore different places.

"Please, Emma. I need your advice," Mary Margaret pleaded.

Emma could never say no to the younger girl. So she sighed into the phone and confirmed that she would be over in a little while. At most, her little sister's problem had to do with that insufferable yet utterly charming, David Nolan.

She closed her phone with another breath. She closed her eyes, remembering the times where she regretted picking up the phone, her ears pounding like drums to the vibration that it caused, waiting for the voice on the other end to leave a message and not call again. It wasn't that she didn't like talking to people, however the deals she made and the promises she had broken, well, they didn't put her on good terms with many people. She had to break some rules to live in peace.

With a glance at her clock, the blonde rose from her bed, threw on her red leather jacket and headed out the door, only stopping to tie her shoes and lock the door. Noting the ever dark clouds, she started her yellow bug and headed to the other side of town.

O-U-A-T-O-U-A-T-O-U-A-T

The lean long figure stood on the outskirts of the neighborhood, out of sight. The wind had picked up since Regina had arrived and the clouds turned and ominous dark gray. It was probably about to rain, Regina concurred.

Just as she turned her attention back to the house, Emma Swan stepped out of the front door and down onto the driveway where her care awaited. Regina slunk a little further into the dense trees that surrounded the neighborhood.

_Where is she going?_ Regina thought to herself. She watched as the rusting yellow bug started, backed out of the driveway, and headed down the street. The brunette knew she should follow. She just needed to give her charge a head start.

The wind began to pick up, blowing softly at Regina's hair. The clothing she disguised herself in was strange, even stranger than that of her time and the heavens. These clothes suited her, no matter how strange they were.

She stood stock still as the car, enclosed with the blonde, blazed down the street. It turned a corner and Regina went into action. The brunette angel retracted her wings. She hadn't even noticed they were out until she felt the wind's cool breeze. She was lucky the human eye could not see them. Walking out into existence, she headed down the street towards the path that the car had taken.

She didn't know what she would do when she found the blonde, when she stopped stalking her that is. The angel had no clue to how she would approach the subject at hand. Emma Swan was need yet in danger. A great danger, one that surpassed all laws. A danger that could get her killed if this wasn't handled properly. The heavens were in danger. The earth was in danger. Even the underworld could not fend for itself. They all needed the savior and, sadly, Emma Swan was it.

O-U-A-T-O-U-A-T-O-U-A-T

_A/N: It seems a little slow now, but hopefully as I go on it will pick up a bit. It took me forever to get this exactly how I wanted plus I kept coming up with scenes that should appear later on in the story. If you have any questions you can always PM me or message me on tumblr. I am lanassupportgroup on there. As always, please review, favorite and follow. :-* kisses! MWAH! _


End file.
